


Camille

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Camille likes to make people love her.





	Camille

 

She doesn’t remember exactly when she was turned, it’s been far too long for that. Oh, she could guess, but did it really matter? She’s been dead for centuries, alive only for decades. Living was really the most useless part of her life.Unlike some vampires, she didn’t mind those memories fading. She was nothing then. Being dead was so much more…delicious.

 

She’d learned how to get what she wanted, how to manipulate people into giving her anything. Into doing anything. Playing with people was one of the few things that didn’t get boring. She loved the power of it—she loved how each game was a little different, had to be perfectly tailored to each person.

 

Human lives were so short, only brief distractions. They’d frequently die before she felt truly finished with them. Immortals were the best. She liked the long game. She liked being to have them, throw them away, and then have them again. She didn’t have to worry about time, she could play on whatever schedule she liked.

 

Magnus caught her attention almost immediately. He was smart and fun and perfumed with old sorrow. He wanted a love that wouldn’t die on him. He was exactly what she wanted.

 

She played him beautifully. He embraced the darkness in her that he could handle, and overlooked what he couldn’t. She made him love her, so wholly and truly. She even became quite fond of him—not love, of course. But he was nice to have around, someone that would be there forever. That would love her forever. That sort of power was heady.

 

She lost him—a silly little mistake, but it didn’t matter all that much. She had grown a little tired of him, anyway. She knew that as soon as she wanted him back she would have him. Oh, it might take a little time convincing, but that was fine. Camille was good at waiting—after the first couple of centuries impatience wore away. He’d be hers again, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post a Camille fic for while so here it is. I really love her as a character in all her abusive, manipulative glory. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
